When a Star Screams
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: Summary: Sometimes there's only so much that one being can handle...
1. Chapter 1

**Well I have a one-shot here.**

**When A Star Screams**

**Summary: **_Sometimes there's only so much that one being can handle..._

**A/N: I hope you guys like it ^^**

* * *

Starscream sat on his berth as he nursed the wounds he had obtained form a previous battle. He had gotten away with only minor injuries such as chipped armoring and slightly punctured energon lines in his arm. He carefully 'licked his wounds' as so many has said to him. Glaring Starscream glared to the floor beneath his pedes.

Everyone got the impression that he was a power hungry coward. They say he would rather run away than face any bot in a hand to hand combat. None of them knew. They knew nothing about him. If they asked they would find out that he was mean to be a scientist not a fighter. He gave up on proving them wrong and actually acted how they wanted him to be. What they wanted to see. Starscream has heard them all. The insults, the mocking, he's heard them all. Even before all this war nonsense. He only had his trine. But they two would soon think of him just like everyone else. He knows it's not right to be so negative but how could he think positive if everything that gets thrown his way is meant to hurt him? He had a friend back when he was a scientist, but that friend soon abandoned him.

"Starscream..." He looked up from the ground and glared at the drone that was at his door.

"What?"

"Megatron seeks your audience." That's all the drone said before leaving. Starscream growled lowly before rising from his berth and walking out of his quarters.

* * *

"Starscream..." The way he said his name, he was just like everyone else. Starscream kept a hard face as he lowered is gaze to the ground and bowed.

"Yes, Lord Megatron..." Oh how it hurt to say those words. Those very words that haunt his spark. He saw Megatron's pedes in front of him and a clawed servo grab his helm, claws digging into his helm. Starscream would have yelped or say anything to show how much discomfort it caused him but not this time. Starscream offlined his vocal processor and offlined his sensors.

"I hear that you are keeping things from me, Starscream..." Starscream's engines growled in anger as he glared up at his so-called leader. He onlined his vocal processor before saying,

"Things that I keep from you have nothing to do with you." Starscream spat and was thrown into a wall. Starscream just kneeled on the ground as Megatron approached.

"I must know for you could be keeping something to yourself." Megatron growled out as he took a hold of his helm once more. Starscream flinched lightly as claws dug into his helm once more only much more intentional.

"I have nothing of importance..." Starscream growled out and was dropped to the ground as he was kicked right in the cockpit. The glass cracked as metal gave a groan for bending so quickly. Starscream pushed himself up on his servos and watched as energon dripped out of his mouth unit.

"You have one solar cycle to come forth with this precious information, you may try and run but I shall find you and if you don't come and present Your offlining will be slow and painful." Megatron said as he dismissed him. Starscream rose to his feet swiftly and walked out of the room.

'_I've had it! These accusations! The lies! The mocking! Everything! I'm done!_' Starscream said as he felt the years of lies and mocking resurfacing. Ever since he was sparked to life it seemed as everyone in the universe was against him. He left base and took off into the skies. He knew more than anyone else. He knew so much that no one gave him credit for. Sure Soundwave has his ability to hack satellites and all but Starscream knew of everything! He knew everyone's weakness'. He knew them inside out. He knew the Autobots as well. He knew just where their base was but he didn't want Meatron to rule. At the beginning of this war Megatron had a good cause but he was the one that became a power hungry psychopath! Starscream knew exactly why the cause had started and liked it. But now every time he goes into recharge he wonders if the others also forgot about the reason the cause was made?

"No they don't..the reason they follow Megatron because they are promised power...power that could be the death o them..." Starscream flew over the Autobot base and heard the alarms blare to life and faint orders being shouted. He vented as he flew to a cliff and landed on the edge. He sat down at the edge and looked down at the waters below. He remembered all the insults and mocks once more and felt his spark clench tightly. He gasped as he placed a servo over where his spark was. He felt his optics stutter then he did something he never knew he could ever EVER do...he cried. The coolant seeped out of his optics at a fast rate. He kept his gaze to the viciousness of the waves below. He had contemplated on simply leaving everything behind. He tried but Megatron found him and punished him. Starscream could call himself lucky yo even _crawl_ away form that. _Crawl_!

"Halt Decepticon!" Starscream simply turned his head slightly and watched as the Autobots came into view. They even had thought about him. The thought I was a cruel despicable Decepticon. Good for one thing, deception. He let the coolant leak form his eyes not caring if they thought this was a form of misleading them He has finally reached a point where he couldn't care what anyone thought. The Autobot, Ironhide had said something but he wasn't listening for he was thinking.

If he didn't care what other's thought, he glanced to his insignia on his chest along as the one's on his shoulders. A warning shot went off next to him but he didn't flinch at all. If he didn't care what others thought and no one cared for him... Why does he still play sides? Starscream reached his clawed servo to the insignia up to his shoulder and offlined his optics as he dug his claws into the insignia and continued to rip it off. The others looked at him confused and shocked as he proceeded to rip the other one on his other shoulder and finally ripped the final one from his chest. He took all three peices of scrap and rose to his pedes. He turned to Optimus.

"Give these to Megatron next time you see him. And tell him I'm done..." Was all Starscream said as he threw the crap metal to Optimus' pedes and took off into the skies.

* * *

**Yeah. When Starscream says he's had enough crap. ^^ I so feel bad for Starscream..He would have been an awesome scientist! And papa..TT^TT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seems by popular demand (by my standards) you guys want me to right up another chapter of this. So I will! X3 Hope you like it!**

Starscream wasn't sure why but he felt much better. He had gotten rid of the battle armour and most of the not needed things. So he was back to his slim and healthy form. His now current form was smooth flat plating and his wings were relaxed down into a form of a cape. His form was rich silver and his optics has been rested to a bright white as for the first time in a long time he actually smiled.

"Forgot how good this felt…" Starscream said as he took a seat next to the pile of dull grey, scratched metal that was once his armour. "Hmmm… I can use this…" Starscream grabbed some of the metal then looked around before finding a rock that was flat enough. Placing it on the somewhat smooth surface he sent a signal to his arm workings and watched as the turned into to blasters, mini-sized.

He then held the blaster over the metal and turned them on. Instead of blasting the blaster allowed a molten like substance to pour out and onto the metal that melted and mixed with the plasma. Smiling he shifted one blaster back into his hand and used the fire resistance 'claws' to shape the molten substance into whatever form he pleased, grabbing from the pile of the metal once in a while.

"Can you believe what just happened?" Ironhide asked Optimus as they arrived back at base. Optimus transformed along with his old friend and turned to him.

"I do believe we have just witnessed a mech that has had enough…" Optimus gave a sigh as he looked to the Decepticon insignias in his servos before sub-spacing them. "We can only stay on our toes and hope Starscream does not pull anything…" Optimus said as he walked further into the hanger. Ironhide huffed.

"I'll give it a cycle…the slagger will be crawling back to Megatron by then…" Ironhide grumbled as he went to firing range after bidding a farewell to his Prime.

"There we go…" Starscream said as he looked down at what he had created. A tiny Cybertorian body lay on the flat stone and Starscream smiled. He opened his chest plates and reached in just there under his spark there was a little spark that was feeding off his own. Gently grasping the small spark he took it out and allowed it to hover around the body before entering the open chest. Starscream watched as the chest plating closed and systems slowly onlined. He watched the body shine and colouring coated it with a deep purple with navy blue pedes and servos. The chest was left silver and the helm turned black and little wings spread out from the back and white optics onlined.

"Lulik (_**Uncle**_)!" A small voice chirped up as the little mechling sat up and examined him. "You kept your promise!" He beamed and Starscream grinned.

"Of course Shadowstar, What type of lulik would I be if I broke my promise…" Starscream stood up and his wings rose up with pride. "Now, you wanna take a flight?" Shadowstar grinned and nodded as he stood on his feet, his wings pointing high with excitement.

"You bet! But can you keep up lulik?" Shadowstar took off into the sky and Starscream followed after him, chuckling. Shadowstar did a twirl and smiled at the feel of the air around him. Starscream flew until he had the mechling under with left wing and looked to him.

"Well now that we are on a new planet you need to behave and stay out of trouble." Starscream cooed as he took a hold of him and cradled him. Angling his wings he turned down his thrusts hovered in one spot stationary.

"You make it sound like I always get into trouble…" Shadowstar pouted but giggled as he was poked in the chest.

"That's because you do." Starscream chuckled. "This planet is earth…it has humans as inhabitants and we need to keep zero contact with them, understood?" Shadowstar nodded and Starscream continued. "We must stay out of mind and out of sight and off scanners especially."

"So Megatron don't find you?" Shadow's soul was with Starscream in a way that he could see everything that happened to the seeker. Starscream gave a stiff nod as he began moving again. Releasing his hold on Shadow, the little seeker followed close to Starscream. He smiled.

"I think you need a check-up…I don't think the other Cybertorian medic will mind giving you one…" Starscream transformed into his jet form and opened his cockpit. Shadow flew and deactivated his thrust. He fell into the cockpit and once it closed Starscream took off quickly and made his way to the Autobot's base.

Starscream flew over head the base and landed in front of a hanger. He stayed in jet mode and Shadow watched from inside the tinted glass. Alarms went off and men with guns began surrounding Starscream. Soon the Autobots on base; Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Mirage drove around the corner and transformed at the sight of the seeker.

Blaster and weapons were brought out and Starscream rolled his optics to the best of his ability as he felt irritated. Shadow giggled from his seat as he pointed to one.

"He looks like a real fun guy…" Starscream looked over to see he was pointing to Ratchet who was glaring at the twins and each, if you looked close enough, had wrench dents in their helms. Starscream gave a chuckle and his form shook slightly before he opened his cockpit. Shadow looked up then flew out and landed next to his form. Guns were instantly pointed at him and he looked at them with curiosity. "Whoa what do these do?" Shadow made a reach for one of the guns.

"Shadow no!" Starscream transformed and quickly pulled the mechling by arm. Guns were cocked and pointed at the seeker. Starscream growled deep in his throat before looking to the Autobots. Optimus, Ratchet and Mirage looked shocked to see the new form while the others still held up their blaster, but one could see the shock in their optics.

"What is the meaning of this, Starscream?" Optimus asked after he got over his shock.

"I came so that Shadowstar over here could get his check-up…I'm not a medic so I am not sure if he is up-to-date." Starscream explained as he placed a hand on his hip while the other pointed to his nululik (**niece**). Shadowstar grinned as he waved.

"Hello Mr Optimus Prime, Mr Ratchet, Sir Ironhide, Sir Mirage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!" Shadowstar greeted with an approving nod from Starscream. Sides and Sunny both gawked.

"Hey, how come the others get titles!" Shadowstar laughed and Starscream chuckled.

"Because, they are older than me!"

"WHAT?!" This had everyone, except Optimus and Ratchet, gawking. "How?!"

"Shadowstar is practically older then you two by two thousand years. The only problem is that I only had enough metal to make a mechling sized armour for the time being. Once I'm sure he's okay I'll make a large model with resources." Starscream explained off handily. He knelt down and ushered Shadowstar forward. "Now go ask Mr Ratchet to give you a check-up…" Shadowstar rolled his eyes and walked.

"You shouldn't baby me because I'm in this body!"

"Then stop acting like it." Shadowstar stuck his glossa out at him before turning to Ratchet.

**There we go! I think this is turning into it's own little series…Yay more work for me! X3**


End file.
